1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a user interface design for telecommunications systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many software tools are used for the management of telecommunications networks. Many of such tools are dependent on the details of a particular equipment vendor's product. Others are specific to a particular function to be performed. While function specific and vendor dependent tools may be used, it would be desirable to provide an improved user interface that may be used by a network operator to perform a broad range of network management functions and that is independent of any specific vendor or technology.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved network management user interface.